


Blood Ties

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Doggy Style, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Murder, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean is bitten by an Alpha werewolf as a child.  Nothing seems to happen so they go on until they find the same Alpha again and kill it.  That is when things change for Dean.  What will he and Sam do now?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyna_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyna_Winchester/gifts).

> Kyna_Winchester made the art for this and I am very grateful!! Thanks again for Jerzcaligrl for being my beta you are the best!

[](https://ibb.co/s3fCLC1)  


John is crashing through the underbrush on the edge of a forest. He is chasing a big, bad wolf. Dean is running behind John through the forest . Dean is only ten so he is slower and lags behind. John doesn’t know why it is so hard to kill this werewolf. It seems stronger than any other he has come up against. John turns at a loud crash and sees the wolf leaping at Dean. John yells and runs towards the rolling pair. He hears growling and a scream from Dean. John raises his gun and shoots the Were with a silver bullet and the Werewolf howls and takes off deeper into the forest. John runs to Dean and looks him over. He can see a bite on his right shoulder and the wound is bleeding, but not as much as John expected. He gets out a bandana from his back pocket and puts pressure on it.

“Son, can you hear me?” John is watching Dean for signs of shock, but it’s a dark night.

“Dad, is it gone?” Dean’s voice is shaking and his face is pale.

“For now. If you can walk we need to go.” John helps Dean to his feet and heads for the car. Dean is dizzy and stumbles, but they make it and head for the motel. 

John drives as fast as he can because he needs to see this wound. Once they get in the room, young Sam is running toward them with a look of joy that turns to worry as he sees Dean pale and bloody.

“Dad, what happened?” Sam watches John as he sits Dean down, taking off his shirt to look at his skin.

John ignores Sam and once the shirt is off, he can see the teeth marks in Dean’s shoulder. Just a puncture, no ripping or tearing of flesh. That is lucky and John puts the bandana back on the slowly bleeding wound and heads for the bandages in the car.

“Dean, you okay?” Sam comes close to Dean wanting to cling to him. He never likes it when they come back from a hunt hurt. Sam feels so helpless.

“Sammy, just go back to bed okay?” Dean speaks softly and gently to Sam because he doesn’t want to scare him. Sam doesn’t need to see Dean all messed up. 

“Okay.” Sam puts his head down and walks over to the bed he shared with Dean. He gets onto the bed, his back to the room as he quietly cries himself back to sleep. Sam loves Dean, who is the only person who has ever really taken care of him. 

Dean sighs as he hears Sam crying. He wishes he was older so he could be more useful on hunts. He feels like a baby even if he is ten years old. Dad just started taking him on hunts and now this. 

John comes back in with bandages and some whisky. He cleans the wound and bandages it, watching Dean’s stern expression. He grins in spite of the circumstances. Dean looks a lot like his mom when he is trying to be brave. John sighs at the memory of Mary and has to shake off the thoughts so he can finish. 

“Dean, you need to tell me if you feel sick or dizzy. He didn’t do much damage, but he might have infected you. We need to watch you closely this week for signs of changing.” John wishes that he didn’t have to drag his boys around, but what else can he do. If Dean changes, then that is another matter. John needs to figure out why this werewolf seemed immune to silver. It wasn’t like any other werewolf he had ever hunted before. John is working out who to call as he stands up to re-pack their supplies into the duffel. 

Dean watches their dad space out and wander off. Dean sighs. He can’t ask any of the questions he has when John is like this. Focused on his own issues, he sometimes blocks out his children. Dean is afraid if he changes he'll be killed. Maybe the werewolf stuff can’t go through the clothes. Dean gasps as a thought hits him. What would happen to Sam if he died? Would Dad even survive that himself? He can’t leave Sam alone. Dean is determined to keep any signs of change to himself. He might be able to just run away with Sam and live on their own. They mostly do anyway. Dean takes a quick trip to the bathroom before falling into bed beside Sam. He won’t sleep, but at least he can be by the person he loves most in this world.

Both boys wake up to late morning light in the room and no John. Dean sits up and sucks in breath from the pain in his shoulder. It is fainter and he feels more strain in his muscle than pain. Dean goes looking for their dad and finds a note on the table.  
‘Off to do research. Will be back before nightfall. DON'T LEAVE!’ Dean lets the note fall back to the table. Just like his dad to just up and go without checking on them. He didn’t even say he loved them. Dean checks on a snoring Sam and grins. He can at least make them breakfast and then they can figure out what to do with their day.

Dean starts pulling out bowls for cereal and gets out the milk. He gets everything set on the table and once everything is set out Sam picks up his head, rubbing his eyes. He smiles at Dean and heads off to the bathroom. Dean sits with his bowl of cereal and turns on the TV. At least it is Saturday and cartoons are on. Dean is laughing at Scooby Doo by the time Sam comes back. Sam loves to see Dean smile and he sits down to his cereal without complaint. 

Dean gets done and puts his bowl in the sink and then goes to check his shoulder in the mirror. He pulls off the bandages and gasps. The wound is gone. His muscles still feel strained, but no open wounds. This is bad. What if it means he will turn? Dean is feeling his skin when Sam comes up behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam heard Dean's gasp and he needs to make sure Dean is okay.

“Nothing, just making sure the bandages are clean.” Dean covers his shoulder quickly. He doesn’t want to scare Sam just in case he’s wrong.

“Oh, where’s Dad?” Sam turns back to the TV.

“Research, we can’t go anywhere.” Dean is frustrated. He wants to play outside, but he knows why they can’t. Adults want to ask questions and too many of the wrong questions get the cops called. 

“What ya wanna do?” Sam is already paying more attention to the TV than Dean.

“Kick your ass at poker?” Dean loves to tease Sam about anything and everything. 

“Nuh uh. You can’t beat Dad.” Sam turns with a sassy smile. 

“He’s a grown up. Your my pain in the ass little brother.” Dean sticks out his tongue and Sam gives him an eye roll.

“Whatever.” Sam sits on the bed focused on the cartoon and done with Dean’s chatter.

Dean walks over and grabs Sam in a headlock, giving him a noogie while Sam struggles to get away. They are laughing and rolling around on the bed trying to do some wrestling moves. Dean loves to show Sam who the boss is around here. Sam loves to have all of Dean's attention. 

The rest of the day passes slowly and Dean finds there are other changes. He can smell people's food from the next room. He starts getting hungry when he smells hamburgers, but they can’t go out. He can hear things a long way off. He was hearing conversations from the lobby. It was weird and scary, but these were all things he can’t tell Dad. He is pretty sure it means he’s different. When the sun starts to set they finally hear the Impala’s engine outside. Dean heard it when it was still a mile away. That engine is a beautiful sound and he starts watching the door long before Sam hears the sound. They both watch the door, and when John comes in looking fine Dean lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. It is a habit for the boys to worry that when John comes back he might be in trouble or hurt. When he is fine, it’s a relief. 

“How ya feeling Dean?” John is looking Dean over and doesn’t see anything wrong. He tosses a roll of bandages at Dean and when Dean catches them with his right hand, John frowns. He shouldn’t be wanting to use that shoulder yet. This could be bad. 

“Good Dad.” Dean shuffles his feet, knowing the look on John’s face means trouble.

“Let me see the wound.” John is sure the wound is healed. That would mean his firstborn is a werewolf.

“Not in front of Sam.” Dean steps back, his voice stern, and John stops walking, his face getting angrier.

“What did you say? Sam is fine Dean.” John grabs Dean by his left shoulder and pulls down his shirt over his right shoulder. He can already tell there aren’t any bandages which means Dean has already figured this out. Why didn’t he say anything?

“No Dad !” Dean tries to get away. Will John kill him in front of Sam?

“Calm down Dean. How are you feeling?” John backs away, sitting in the nearest chair with a thud. Can he kill his son? Is he that much of a monster?

“Good Dad. What did you find out?” Dean backs up, unconsciously blocking Sam from John.

“I think what we ran into is a different kind of werewolf. We need to watch you for signs Son.” John’s face is getting pale. He is really hoping that Dean won’t change, but the wound disappearing is troubling. If Dean doesn’t change it may be a whole other set of problems. They'll have to wait and see.

Dean watches his dad and he is scared now. John is worried and it looks like Dean is probably going to turn. He has seen a few of the lore books and he knows that there isn’t a cure. He sits on the bed watching his Dad and then they hear a sob.  
“Don’t kill Dean, please.” Sam is crying and holding a butter knife. He will do anything to protect Dean.

“Sammy, just put it down. No one is killing anyone.” John would laugh if he wasn’t holding back tears. No butter knife will bring down John Winchester, but the fact that his youngest was upset enough to threaten him is a problem.

Sam keeps a hold of the knife and can't stop crying. Dean walks slowly toward his brother. He reaches out and slips the knife out of Sam’s small hands. Sam collapses against his chest sobbing and clinging to Dean. John watches, feeling more helpless than he has since Mary was burning on the ceiling. This is not a situation he has a solution for.

Dean holds Sam against him, softly talking to him. He rubs Sam’s hair gently and watches John for any signs of going for a weapon. He can’t beat his father in hand to hand combat, but he can at least get away and hide, hopefully with Sam.

“Boys, I am not hurting anyone. We need to figure this out and then make a plan. Uncle Bobby may be able to help.” John watches his children cling to each other and it makes his heart hurt. They act as if he is the bad guy. That hurts the worst. As if there was any other way he could do what he did while raising two small boys.

Dean and Sam just hold each other, ignoring John for now. They are tired and stressed. Sammy being smaller falls asleep before moonrise. John watches Dean with an eagle eye but nothing happens. Dean is fine. In fact he is falling asleep beside Sam. John thinks that letting them sleep is the way to go. If Dean does wolf out, maybe he can get control of the situation before Sam wakes up. The children sleep through the night with no changes. John is awake chugging coffee and he doesn’t know what to think. Dean is fine and the sun is coming up. Maybe it takes a few nights or even a month. The wound going away indicates it should be quicker, but maybe the lore is wrong. John is working on a theory when his phone rings. It’s Bobby and that’s a good thing. That man has more knowledge of lore than anyone else John has met.

“Hey Bobby, what did ya find?” John is speaking quietly and watching the boys.

“It looks like you might be dealing with an alpha wolf.” Bobby has never heard of one before, but all the lore he has dug through says the same thing. Alpha’s are big and stronger than other werewolves. Not immune to silver but they can take more of it than a normal werewolf.

“What’s that?” John has never heard of this but Bobby would never lie.

“They are the original of the species. So the very first created. They are stronger than the rest and they can take more damage. Silver does hurt, but it doesn’t kill unless you fill them full of it.” Bobby is worried. John wouldn’t tell him why he was so upset and panicked to get information. Bobby is smart enough to figure it has to do with the boys.

“That makes sense then. Is their process of changing different?” John is praying there is a way to save Dean, but his heart is heavy.

“Yes, they are said to be able to change at will. No lunar cycle for them and they can change at any time not just during the night. The healing powers are like other werewolves but they are stronger. Why do you want to know John?” Bobby would do anything for those boys. If he has to stop John from making a mistake he will. 

“Thanks Bobby.” John hangs up. He knows Bobby would shoot him in a heartbeat if it meant saving the boys. John always seemed to rub other people the wrong way. He and Bobby had been on the edge of gunfire for a while now. Bobby isn’t dumb though so if it’s safe, he needs to move them before Bobby shows up guns blazing.

Bobby growls as the phone goes dead in his ear. John was here in person so he can’t be far. However, he won’t stay either. Bobby needs to make some calls and get some other hunters watching for that car. Bobby is dying to run after them, but it’s better for more eyes to be looking.

John takes a quick shower and once he’s done he packs up the room before waking up his boys. They pile into the car half asleep and head out on the road. John needs to put as many miles between him and Bobby as possible.


	2. Big Bad Wolf

The days pass slowly but nothing happens. Bobby has eyes reporting seeing them, but everyone looks normal and so Bobby waits and keeps the eyes watching. John doesn’t understand what is going on. Dean is normal with no behavioral differences and no wounds. He acts normally and he has finally stopped asking questions. Sam is watching them all, ready to jump in if needed. 

A whole month passes and nothing happens. John finally chalks it up to just a bad wound and maybe Dean is just fine. They go on about their lives and both boys barely remember it happening. Bobby remembers and he keeps eyes on them all. 

John puts the whole affair in his journal along with the information Bobby gave him. That was the way Dean had his memory jogged as an adult about what had happened to him as a child. After John disappeared and Dean got Sam back hunting, they went on searching for him and it wasn’t until after John died that they found the entry. Dean was looking for lore on werewolves when he came across it one night. He frowns as he reads the account of the bite and John seeing the wound but it being healed the next day. Dean doesn’t understand. Does that mean he’s a werewolf? He knows his eyes, nose, and ears are better than most people. He grew up 'in the life' so he chalked it up to being a good hunter. He reads on and finds the information Bobby gave John. Now he is even more confused. He calls up Bobby immediately and demands answers.

“Bobby, why did Dad want to know about an Alpha werewolf?” Dean is getting worried. He’s still alive so that must mean he is okay. His dad would have had no choice but to kill him otherwise.

“He wouldn’t tell me Dean. I had you guys watched for years but I never knew why.” Bobby is very worried now. Dean would never call unless he was sure something was up.

“His journal says I was bitten by an Alpha . I don’t remember much, but I’m alive, so does that mean I didn’t actually get infected?” Dean has never heard of a werewolf being cured. After their run in with Madison he knows that might be impossible.

“The Alpha can turn whenever they want, not just during a lunar cycle. I think your dad was watching you, but when nothing happened, he just decided to ignore it.” Bobby is fuming now. John should have told Bobby. He could have at least tried some tests on Dean. 

“Bobby, I don’t know what to do. We are in town hunting a very bad werewolf and I'm afraid it might be this Alpha . The pattern matches what Dad wrote in his journal.” Dean is running a hand through his hair. Could he be a werewolf? 

“Let me come and help. I want to see you boys, it’s been a while.” Bobby wants Dean to be fine, but in his heart he is feeling a cold flicker of fear.

“Alright, we’re in Butte, Montana. Just don’t kill me okay?” Dean has his smartass defense on, but if it had to be anyone let it be Bobby.

“Calm down boy and just keep watching out for this wolf. Don’t do anything until I get there okay?” Bobby hangs up and heads out to his car. He always has the essentials for a hunt pre-packed and so he heads out immediately.

Dean paces the hotel room, worried. Should he tell Sam and get him worked up? Sam has been on edge for a while since Dad’s death. Dean knows that if things go sideways he needs a plan. Sam is the only one he has always relied on. The love that has been growing in the last few years between them made him realize that Sam is the only person in this world he will always trust. Dean gets Sam and they talk for a while. Sam does remember the incident and even the butter knife he pulled on Dad . 

“Dean, it doesn’t matter. If you’re a werewolf, then that is what you are. I don’t think Bobby will do anything other than test you. He would be good on this hunt. He’s the best tracker.” Sam loves Dean no matter what is going on around them. He will protect Dean from anything and anyone, even Bobby. 

“Let’s just hope this isn’t the Alpha and that I’m fine. If I am a werewolf though, what do we do?” Dean has never thought of anything past the hunting life. He knows that is what he was trained to do. 

“Don’t worry Dean, we can work on that if we need to. I will stick by you no matter what, you know that.” Sam reaches out and runs a thumb down Dean’s cheek.

Dean leaned into the touch. They haven’t gotten past small touches yet, but they both feel the bubble of love and lust growing between them. Dean doesn’t want to hurt Sam or do anything to make him run away again. Sam doesn’t want to Dean to panic and run. Smiling, Dean holds Sam’s hand against his skin and sighs. Sam will always be there and that is all the comfort he needs.

The next day, Bobby shows up and the boys are ready. They head out at sunset because all witnesses say the wolf is out at sundown. Bobby is leading them, holding a normal hunting rifle. He figures disabling this wolf with any weapon is a start, then the boys can use silver. He hasn’t tested Dean yet because he doesn’t want to. He spent the whole drive thinking what he would do if Dean was a werewolf. This boy has grown up into a man and no signs show he is violent or wolfy. The lore Bobby looked up long ago said that the Alpha is the only one that can wolf out whenever it wants, and there is a possibility that there can only be one true Alpha at a time. The lore was fuzzy on this because no one had really killed one before. Bobby hoped that maybe they wouldn’t have to kill this one. Maybe they could just interrogate this one. Find out information and then find a way to help Dean. Bobby would rather die than kill that boy, but if push comes to shove Sam needs to be protected even from his brother.

Dean has been leading them because he can smell the Alpha. He didn’t say anything to them, but they just followed his lead. Bobby stopped them at the edge of a clearing. Dean could smell the markings of the Alpha strongly but he doesn’t know why Bobby stopped them.

Dean heard the rustling before Bobby but they were both faced in the direction where a shadow was slowly coming out of the brush. Bobby sights the shadow and just before he shoots the shadow turns to them. Bobby is fast and managed to shoot it in the knee before it could turn. A roaring growl sounded and Dean ran toward the writhing shadow. 

Dean gets close and the Alpha scents the air.

“The boy became a man. Do you know what you are?” The Alpha’s low growl makes Dean’s hair stand up but he feels his own lip curling in return. Dean pulls out his gun and puts it against the Alpha’s heart.

“I’m a hunter.” Dean feels an electric current on his skin as he grabs the Alpha to hold him down.

“You fool. Kill me and you will become me.” The Alpha is chuckling and trying to get free, but Dean growls and unloads his clip in the Alpha’s heart. The amount of silver and the damage to the heart did the trick. By the time Bobby and Sam got to them the Alpha was dead but Dean was nowhere to be seen. Bobby and Sam call for him and run around in the darkness not hearing or seeing anything. After an hour they give up and head back to the hotel. They need to plan their next move and there is always a possibility that the pack got Dean before he could get away. Sam is pale and shaken and Bobby’s heart is heavy. He needs to see if Dean is okay and if he isn’t “human,” he will do what it takes. 

Dean took off as soon as he felt the life drain from the Alpha. He could feel his skin shifting and could feel the teeth growing in his mouth. Tears are falling from his eyes as he gets several miles away. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Bobby, Sammy, or innocent victims. Dean can smell the Alpha’s den filled with his pack mates. He feels a strong urge to go to them but he can’t, not yet. If the Alpha was right, he is the leader of that pack now. Dean just wants to be with Sam and the need for him is becoming stronger the farther he gets from him. Dean is sweaty and alone out in the middle of nowhere. He feels warm, slick blood dripping down his hands and he looks at them seeing the puncture wounds from his new nails. He had been running with his hands clenched in fists and never even felt the pain. Dean is so lost but his newfound instincts are trying to tell him what to do. He feels the need to get to Sam and then to the pack. It is like an itch you can’t scratch and the more time he spends ignoring that, the worse it gets. Dean gets up and takes off again running until he finds a stream. The cold water feels good on his skin and he drinks from it, feeling much better. He rinses off the blood and then decides on a whim to strip down and get in the stream. It is just a feeling but once he can rinse off his skin it feels so much better. His hands are already healed and the cold water on his hot skin feels amazing. He swims in the water for a while not feeling cold but then his stomach growls. It hurts at the same time and he feels panic. Dean won’t kill another person so what can he do? Dean can’t think straight because the hunger is strong. He scents the air and can smell a deer nearby. He slides out of the water soundlessly and gets near enough to it that he pounces, claws and fangs out, taking it down without much sound. He rips the throat out and then takes the heart. The first time he bites into it the feel of it is like no food he has ever tasted before. It was warm and the flavor was close to the best burger he ever had. If animal hearts taste this good what will a human heart taste like? Dean shakes off that thought, he won’t kill people.   
Dean finishes and leaves the deer, heading back to the stream to rinse himself off. He doesn’t even care that his body is splashed with blood. The experience of the kill and his first heart has him on a high. Once he is cleaned up he gets out and sits on a rock watching the stars in the sky. Dean is listening to all the sounds around him and identifying them. He can hear the little mice and other rodents scurrying. Dean can hear the stomping and shouting of Bobby and Sam although it is farther away. Dean hears a sound that makes him turn his head and his hair stands up again. He can hear the sounds of the pack. They are heading for Bobby and Sam and the body of their Alpha. Dean gets down and heads behind them to stop them. Dean cuts around the group of four male werewolves. It seems like a scouting team that caught the scent of blood and went to investigate.

Dean makes his presence heard from the front before stepping into the path and staring the others down. They all growl at Dean and their hackles are up. He smells different, but they still catch the scent of their Alpha.

“Follow me, but stay quiet.” Dean spoke in commanding tones and the group followed as he turned away. He took them to the body after they waited for the sound of the car engine and he knew Bobby and Sam were safe. Dean took them to the body of the Alpha and let them look without speaking. 

The youngest werewolf got down on his knees, putting his head to the chest of the Alpha. The others looked to Dean, smelling the Alpha scent more strongly on him. 

“I killed your Alpha. I am changing but I don’t know yet how I control it. He had bitten me a long time ago and I think I was infected. I didn’t fully change until I killed him. He told me if I killed him I would become him.” Dean feels his legs shaking as he speaks. He is an Alpha werewolf and this could be his pack. How did that happen? 

The were on his knees looks up, tears in his eyes and anger in his posture.  
“You’re a hunter. A stranger we don’t know and couldn’t trust. I won’t follow you.” The were isn’t aggressive, but his tone says he means what he says.

Dean looks to the others who seem to agree.

“I don’t want this any more than you do. I just wanted to protect my family when I heard you. I figured showing you would be better than asking you to trust me. I will take my family away from here and you can deal with each other.” Dean didn’t want to be a part of this pack. He is a stranger and more importantly he doesn’t have Sam. Dean will have to work out what to do, but without Sam he won’t do anything.

The other were’s pick up the Alpha and head off without a second look. Dean realizes he is naked so he heads back to the stream and gets dressed. Dean follows the car from a distance. He is fast enough to keep up, but he knows how good Bobby and Sam are so he doesn’t want to get close yet. He watches them and can even smell the sorrow and fear on them both. Dean needs to be careful because Bobby could decide to kill him at any moment. Bobby will probably try to test him first. Dean knows that protecting Sam will be what Bobby wants to do the most. That is what Dean would do. The best plan is to wait until they sleep or are separated. Dean settles down to wait and watch.


	3. Decisions

Sam is worried and he just can’t settle down. It’s been three hours and Dean is nowhere to be seen. Bobby isn’t talking but he is reading through some books he brought. Sam can’t even pick at the dinner Bobby brought to the room. Dean is out there, maybe hurt or dead. Dean was gone so fast after Bobby shot the Alpha it was almost like a blur. Sam hadn’t seen him move so fast before. When they heard the shots, they knew Dean had the Alpha. Sam was happy but when they got to the body, Dean was gone. Sam just doesn’t know what is going on and as usual he is left out of things when someone wants to “protect” him. Sam is not stupid. He knows more than they think. He saw Dad’s journal entry and he has an idea that Dean might be a werewolf now. After Dean started getting worried Sam looked up the information himself. There wasn't much on Alpha’s so he was hoping to get a look at Bobby’s books too. Bobby is getting sleepy and Sam is waiting.

Dean can hear Bobby’s snoring and he grins. Dean slowly heads towards the motel and goes over to the window, peeking in. Sam is bent over a book and Dean knows this is the time to get to Sam.

Sam is reaching out to turn a page when a hand covers his. Sam is about to yell but another hand covers his mouth, and when Sam turns his head he sees Dean and he relaxes. Dean puts a finger to his lips and glances over at Bobby. Sam nods and they head outside quietly.

“Dean, I’m so glad you're safe! ” Sam hugs Dean tightly, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he would ever see Dean again.

“I’m okay,but not safe. I’m an Alpha now Sammy.” Dean watches Sam and he can’t tell what he’s thinking. He smells some fear but relief is the biggest emotion Sam is exuding.

“I know and I don’t think Bobby will let it go. What will you do?” Sam is scared because Dean could leave without him and that would be the worst thing. Sam needs Dean like he needs air to breathe. 

“I want you to come with me. I can’t leave you with Bobby. I need you by my side Sammy.” Dean reaches out, pulling Sam against him. Dean feels his hair standing up. Sam up close with his musk makes Dean want to claim him as his own. Dean is shaking and kisses Sam hard and possessive. They had never crossed this line before but Dean can’t stop himself. Sam groans against his mouth. The sound electrifies Dean’s skin. He growls in his chest as his arm holds Sam tightly against him. Dean feels Sam’s hard dick against his leg and his brain is on fire. Dean has wanted Sam for a long time but he thought it was best to push the feelings down and bury them. They needed to hunt, and relationships like that complicate things. Now his whole being wants to claim Sam as his mate. As soon as the word ‘mate’ appeared in his mind, he let go and stepped back. Dean is panting, staring at Sam because that was a bigger line than he was ready to cross right now.

Sam is puffy-lipped and confused. Dean started this and now he looks ashamed. Sam has dreamed of this for a while. Sam knows that Dean would never force him into anything. He has watched Dean for years pushing his emotions aside, because his love for Sam is deeper than just sex. The love they share is bone deep. It is written into their DNA. It was forged in the fires of despair and pain. Dean was the parent and kept Sam cared for and safe. Sam never knew that what he felt was weird or different until he was a teenager in school. The other kids at school worried about dances and having their first kisses. Sam was only interested in getting Dean to admit to his feelings. Sam is a smart person and he grew up learning the language of Dean. Now it was different. Dean’s whole body language was different. The weirder thing was Dean even smelled different to Sam. His musk now contained a note of blood.

Dean closed his eyes and willed himself to be still. The smell of Sam was still powerful, but he concentrated and the more fresh air he breathed in, the more he centered and focused himself. Dean can feel Sam's confusion, but this is not the time or place for discussions. Dean hears a shift in Bobby’s sleeping pattern and he pulls Sam in close, putting his lips to Sam’s ear.

“Go back and stay put for now. Read more lore and I will be back tomorrow.” Dean slips away as he hears Bobby sit up straight.

“Sam?” Bobby’s gruff sleepy voice is calling from inside the room.

Sam sighs and opens the door.  
“Just needed some air.” Sam walks to his chair and plops down. 

“Don’t go out alone kid. You never know what’s out there.” Bobby looks towards the door, frowning. There is a strange smell that blew in with Sam. Bobby pulls up a book he was reading before falling asleep. Alpha’s have a full change in their physiology to become a complete monster just like in the movies. Almost like a shapeshifter, but not quite. A little of their blood is shed as their body changes shape. It isn’t enough for tracking, but it is enough to smell and other were’s can smell it too. That is their signal that it’s an Alpha. All other werewolves can only change eyes, teeth, and claws with the monthly cycle. Bobby looks grimly up at Sam as he finishes. He smelled blood, but Sam looks fine. Can he trust Sam now? Maybe it was just his imagination but the older hunter trusted his gut.

The next twenty four hours were Hell on Sam. He tried acting normal, but Bobby was watching him so closely. Sam dreamed of his and Dean's kiss and the feel of Dean’s body against his . He woke up and almost cried knowing Dean wasn’t near him. They only left to eat, always fast food and never sitting around in the open. Sam watched Bobby as he dozed over the books and when he thought Bobby was asleep, he slipped out the door and sure enough Dean was there.

“What are you doing Sam? He’s not..” Dean stops speaking and holds still.

“I think you both need to come inside.” Bobby’s voice is commanding and Sam turns to see a gun cocked at Dean.

Dean nods and walks inside. He will protect Sam even if that means giving up his life. Dean just hopes Bobby will give him time to talk or at least say goodbye.

They all sit in a triangle shape so equidistant from each other. No one was at an advantage and they were here to talk. Bobby put his gun on the table and it was a sign of truce.

“What did you do idjit?” Bobby has some humor in his voice, but there is more sadness than anything else.

“The original Alpha is dead. I am the Alpha now.” Dean spoke to them both as if he was admitting to being a murderer. Solemn and sad, but serious. He was owning what happened and gave the impression that he was willing to talk about what happens next.

“Have you changed yet?” Bobby can test him, but if Dean would be honest it works much better.

“Not all the way. I feel like there is more, but I don’t know how to control it yet. I took down a deer with my bare hands. That is the only heart I have eaten.” Dean hangs his head remembering the kill and how it tasted. He can feel his fangs poking at his gums, but he takes a big breath and calms again.

Bobby nods and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He is glad no human hearts were consumed, but he doesn’t know if that can hold. Dean is struggling hard and it’s obvious. If Bobby can talk him through this, maybe it can end in peace.

“What can I do?” Bobby asks the hardest question and Dean lets out a small sob. Sam gets up and goes to hold his brother. Dean sobs on him for a while. He was so scared and just the offer of help broke him down. 

“I don’t know. I have so many questions. Bobby, will you help me?” Dean looks up over Sam’s arm and what he sees is confusing. Bobby’s face seems to go through a few transformations before settling on hopeful. That one seemed to be the most dangerous.

“I’ll do my best. I need a promise though Dean. No running away while we figure this out. I know you need to hunt, but for now let's just hunker down.” Bobby’s smile is wrong, it doesn’t reach his eyes. Dean wants to cry again.

“Sure Bobby.” Dean holds onto Sam and cries a bit more while he works out what he can do about the anger and fear he saw and smelled on Bobby. What will that mean for Dean? Sam would never agree to killing Dean, but if Bobby figured out how to get Dean alone with him, he might try. Dean clings to Sam even as he feels sleep pulling him under. He hasn’t slept in forty eight hours and his body has been through a lot. Dean will trust Sam to watch him and he pulls Sam close.

“Keep me safe.” Dean whispers these words before sleep takes him over.

Sam kisses Dean’s forehead and covers him where he lays. Sam could tell Bobby wasn’t being completely sincere, but he also knows Bobby would never do it in front of Sam. They have time to work something out.

“Sam, why don’t you help me with these books. I need a whole lot more information on Alpha wolves now.” Sam nods and pulls up a chair, settling down to his favorite chore.


	4. Moving On

Dean wakes up groggy and confused. He’s in a hotel room and can hear Sam snoring nearby. He looks over and sees Bobby watching him.

“Hey there sleeping beauty.” Bobby grins and looks back down to his book.

“How long was I out?” Dean sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“Twenty four hours, no biggie.” Bobby’s voice drips sarcasm and Dean can hear his heart pick up speed.

“Wow that was quite a nap. I think I need a shower.” Dean gets up and heads for the bathroom. He uses the bathroom and then starts the shower. He stops to listen and sure enough he can hear Bobby talking to Sam.

“Wake up Sam. Dean is getting ready and we need to get prepared.” Bobby is putting his things into a bag and Dean is getting worried.

“Bobby why? I can’t do this.” Sam’s voice is full of anguish. 

“You know we can’t just leave your brother to hurt anyone. I won’t hurt him, but we gotta get him back to my place.” Bobby’s heart rate tells Dean he’s lying. He wants Dean in his house but only so he can control things.

Sam sighs and heads to pack his own bag. Dean can smell Sam’s sorrow all the way in the bathroom. Dean knows if he goes to Bobby’s house he will surely die. Bobby loves him, but he is a hunter first and foremost. Dean has to find a way out. It’s over a day’s drive to Bobby’s so they will have to stop on the road at least once for gas. Dean will go along with Bobby until he can get a plan worked out with Sam. 

When Dean comes back out, everything looks normal. Bobby is hanging out and Sam is tense.

“What’s going on?” Dean walks slowly towards them, with open hands .

“Just time to head out. You okay with that?” Bobby’s heart is hammering and a little sweat is beading on his forehead.

“Sure, where are we going?” Dean plays stupid. Bobby doesn’t need to know he has more, and stronger powers yet.

“My place so I can go over some more books.” Bobby is so tense that Dean thinks if anyone sneezed he would have a heart attack.

“I’m ready.” Dean looks to Sam and his heart sinks when Sam won’t meet his eyes.

They all leave the motel room and get into the Impala. Bobby doesn’t want to risk them being in separate cars. The first few hours are intense. No one is talking, but the tension is so high you could almost see it in the air like smoke. Sam is sitting in the front with Bobby driving and Dean is in the back. Bobby doesn’t want Dean trying to take control of the situation. It took a little convincing but Dean went along with it to keep the peace.

Dean has been worrying about how to get Sam away from Bobby. Bobby won’t let Sam go with Dean in a million years. Bobby may be holding back from killing him right now, but that won’t last. Dean has also been having a hard time being so close and not touching Sam. Dean’s whole body says he must mark Sam, claim him, own him. Dean knows if he touches Sam Bobby will interfere. He might even put Dean in the trunk for the rest of the trip.

Sam feels the tension emanating from Dean. He knows Dean wants to get away before they reach Bobby’s house. Sam knows that Bobby plans to kill Dean. Sam wants to stay with Dean because Dean is the only person that has ever really been there for Sam. Sam loves him with all of his heart and soul. Even when it broke his heart to leave Dean for Stanford. 

Sam has been thinking hard since he first kissed Dean. Sam has wanted Dean for so long. He was finally so close to his dream and now Bobby wants to take it all away. Sam can’t let that happen. Dean will object, but Sam needs to be turned too. Sam thinks he knows how to accomplish his goal but it might be tricky. Dean is more powerful than him now. Sam had been reading the books Bobby brought, and Dean being Alpha means he is stronger and faster than other Weres. 

Alphas are the only true Werewolves. They all came from the first Werewolf Alpha. The first Alpha figured out how to make more like him. Most normal Weres are turned or bitten. The Alpha made more through a mate's pregnancy. He had her drink his blood while pregnant. The first born Alpha was powerful and the first time they changed, it was a full change. That was documented but after that no more is said about the Alphas. Most books dismiss any more being born, but Sam is pretty sure that isn’t true. Sam is sure that all other information was kept hidden to protect them. He wishes they could talk to the pack that this Alpha was head of for more information. Sam looks back at Dean and sees he is deep in thought as well. Bobby sees Sam’s head turn and gives him a hard look.

They stop for gas and Sam heads for the bathroom. Bobby watches him, but with a quick look in the back seat, sees a sleeping Dean. Bobby nods and turns back to the pumps. Dean has been listening quietly and pretending to sleep. Bobby doesn’t have Dean's heightened senses, so he can’t tell. Dean slowly slides over the seat and quietly opens the passenger door. Dean doesn’t have to look. He can tell Bobby is still and possibly lost in thought. Dean slides out of the car and slips behind a car parked nearby. It’s dark out and Dean quickly runs for the bathroom, low and out on the edge of the lights. Dean catches Sam as he comes out of the bathroom and he takes him into the trees surrounding the gas station. 

“Sam, I need you to come with me.” Dean sees the smile on Sam’s face and he is relieved.

“I want to Dean but we have to move fast. Bobby will be looking for me soon.” Sam’s heart is pounding, but with more excitement than fear.

Dean cocks his head and he hears cursing and knows it’s time. He takes Sam’s hand and picks him up easily, throwing him over his shoulder. Sam is surprised, and then the wind is stinging his cheeks. Dean is moving fast and headed deeper into a small forest. They need to keep moving, but Sam won’t last long on his shoulder. Dean smells an earthy smell and heads for it. It’s a cave and Dean sets Sam down just inside the door. Sam sways on his feet then throws up all over the ground.

“Sorry, but we needed to go faster than you can run.” Dean feels bad but it was necessary.

“It’s okay. We have to talk.” Sam spits and pulls out a bandana to wipe his mouth.

“What is it Sammy?” Dean doesn’t scent any sadness, but Sam looks so serious.

“You need to turn me.” Sam watches Dean and sees him flinch.

“No, not happening.” Dean turns away to hide the panic on his face. He wants more than anything to turn Sam, but how can he condemn Sam to this life?

“Dean listen, I can’t travel fast enough. I don’t want to be separated from you. If I am like you we can move as a pair.” Sam watches Dean’s back and sees the tense way he is standing still.

“Sam, what if a hunter finds me? If you're human and I’m killed, then you can go back to being normal.” Dean can’t turn around and face Sam. Every fiber of his being wants to change Sam and claim him as his mate. 

“Dean, it’s my choice.” Sam won’t budge, but he is pretty sure Dean won’t either.

“No Sam! I can’t do that to you.” Dean walks out of the cave. He needs to have time to get a hold of himself.

Sam watches him go and sighs. He has another idea and this one is sure to work. Sam pulls out his phone to see where they are and plans where to go. Bobby, of course, has called, but he is ignoring those calls. It looks like they are only a few miles away so they need to get a car and get gone.

Dean is watching the cave and Sam is doing what he always does, looking for a new plan. Dean wants to turn Sam so badly. They need to stay together. The only way to keep ahead of Bobby ,and any other hunter, is by both of them being Werewolves. His brain is turning wolfy, but the still human part doesn't want to turn Sam. How can he condemn Sam to this life when he is so young? 

Dean hears voices and senses movement. He runs back to Sam and pulls him out of the cave. Dean can tell that the people are still a half mile away but they will close in soon enough. 

“Dean let’s just take a car and head out. We can get ahead much faster that way.” Sam just wants to have more time to convince Dean to turn him.

Dean nods and takes Sam’s hand, leading him away from the people and toward what sounds like a road. They find the road soon enough and are lucky to find a parked car that seems to be abandoned. Dean opens the door and can tell the person left it a while ago. Their smell is getting cold, so he gets in and tries to hotwire it. A little while later he gets the car started and they head out.

Dean drives while Sam sleeps. He isn’t sure where they are but he takes back roads and in a few hours they are heading towards what looks like town lights. Dean is getting tired and they need to get a room so they can sleep in peace. Dean pulls over right at the edge of town. They abandon the car and head into town. They find a seedy motel and get a room. Dean collapses in a bed and blacks out. Sam watches him sleep and grins. This is going to be so much easier than he thought. They don’t have much time before Bobby finds them so Sam prepares for his plan.

Dean is sleeping when a smell enters his nose. His senses are so sharpened since he changed that even during sleep he is aware. Dean hasn’t opened his eyes but he is trying to figure out the smell. It is a rich aroma that goes straight to his dick. The hair on Dean’s body feels electric and he has a hard on without seeing what is making that smell. 

Dean hears a small sound and puts it all together. Sam is jerking off. The smell is Sam’s sexual arousal. Dean growls and his body shivers. He needs to claim his mate. A small voice in his brain says stop. Dean opens his eyes and gets hit with another much stronger wave of smell . Sam had come all over himself and his lust blown eyes were staring at Dean as he panted on the bed.

Dean is hanging onto his sanity by a small thread and he is gripping the bed so hard his wolf nails have punctured it. Dean lays there growling and shivering when Sam gets up and walks to his side. Sam steps up to the bed and Dean reaches out. Sam is smiling but he is not prepared for what he has unleashed.


	5. Unleashing the Beast

Dean shivers as he touches Sam’s skin. Sam’s hand is still covered in his come and Dean growls as he smells it. The aroma is so intense and primal that Dean sprouts his fangs and rolls over, pulling Sam down on top of him. Dean’s face is no longer human because it is changing to the werewolf he truly has become . Sam has a moment of panic, but then Dean bites his shoulder where it meets his neck.

Sam gasps at the pain, but at the same time there is suction and the pleasure is intense. Dean holds him tight against his chest as he pulls out the fangs and licks at the wounds. Tasting Sam’s blood is like the finest wine. Dean feels his fangs retreat and he just holds Sam tight. They are bonded now for better or for worse. Dean feels better than he has felt in years. He made his mark and is claiming his mate. As humans it’s complicated to claim a mate because of all the rules of society. As a Were it is simple, you choose and claim. 

Dean looks into Sam’s eyes and sees so much love and joy.

“Thank you Dean. I love you.” Sam feels like he is finally, completely himself for the first time. Dean is his and a new life can begin.

Dean pulls him down for a kiss. They have no excuses anymore. Sam’s heart is beating fast and he is hard again in seconds. The kiss is sweet, but with so much fire behind it. Dean licks against the seam of Sam’s lips gently and Sam opens his lips, feeling Dean’s tongue darting in to rub against his own. Sam groans into the kiss, shivering. Dean reaches down and finds Sam's hard cock pressing against his hip. Sam shivers and pulls out of the kiss, moaning Dean’s name.

Dean growls again and rubs Sam’s long cock through his thin briefs. Sam is bucking up against his hand, feeling like his skin is on fire. Dean is so hard and he rubs his own thick cock against Sam’s hip as he goes back to lick and suck at Sam’s already fading wound. Sam is lucky he jerked off before, because he would have come just from Dean’s mouth licking over his wound. Sam reaches out and rubs Dean’s cock through his jeans and it is bucking to get free.

Dean wants to be inside Sam so much, but can he be gentle enough?   
“Sammy I need to claim you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean’s eyes are still wolfed out and an even sharper green than they usually are. Sam feels mesmerized by them and feels himself relaxing.

“Claim me.” Sam is more ready than Dean thinks.  
Dean growls and gets up, pulling down Sam’s briefs when he suddenly gasps. There is an obstruction in Sam. Dean looks so shocked that Sam almost laughs.

“Just a plug. I wanted to be ready for this night. I need you inside me Dean.” Sam reaches down and slides out the plug, showing his slick and open hole. Dean growls louder, his face and body changing to the wolf he is now. Sam groans as he watches in awe. Dean is even more beautiful with the soft, brown fur and his beautiful glowing eyes. The teeth and nails were nothing scary to Sam, he loves Dean no matter what.

Dean rips off his jeans and pushes Sam’s knees to his chest Shivering with want, he slides inside his mate. Dean holds still a moment or two, feeling the pulsing of his body. He feels warm all over. Sam whimpers and Dean remembers what he’s supposed to be doing. Dean starts up a slower pace, feeling how Sam’s body fits his just right. They are both moaning and slick with sweat. Sam loves the feel of Dean inside him, filling him up. Dean’s thick cock is so hot inside him, gliding along his inner walls, making Sam feel possessed and loved. Sam moaned, but it came out more like a growl. He looks at his hands and his wolf nails are showing. Sam’s heart swells as he is now just like his mate and being claimed at the same time. Dean watches the joy on Sam’s face and feels his own cock swelling his knot growing bigger to hold him tight in his mate. 

Dean comes hard and coats the inside of his mate. Dean howls softly as he feels his cock continue jerking and coming inside Sam. Sam clings to him, shivering and biting down on Dean’s shoulder. As soon as Sam’s fangs puncture Dean’s skin, Sam comes hard all over himself. Dean shivers harder while tightly knotted in his mate as Sam’s hole milks Dean’s knot.

Dean checks Sam’s marking wound. Sam is healed already, and changing quickly due to the mating. Sam will never fully change like Dean, but it doesn’t matter to either of them.

Dean kisses Sam’s mark because even though the bite had healed, it scarred immediately to show he is mated. When Dean kisses the mark, Sam shudders like a glowing fire is burning along his skin. It makes Sam feel good and he knows that will be his favorite place for Dean to kiss.

Dean rolls them over , facing each other and Sam looks at Dean’s mark. It is already healed and out of curiosity Sam sucks on it for a moment. The reaction is immediate. Dean whole body shivers and Sam can feel Dean’s knot throbbing . Dean groans and smiles at Sam.

“I love you Sam. You are my mate now and we are bonded for life. I can feel it deep down like a string between us is getting thicker. We are joined. These are our marks that bind us.” Dean kisses him gently and Sam moans.

“I can’t believe it happened. I wasn’t sure, but my plan worked.” Sam grins as Dean starts to realize he’d been manipulated.

“Plan?!” Dean isn’t mad, just in awe of how much Sam wanted this.

“Yes. I realized that the smell of my come would make your animal brain push you over the edge. I read that when a mate is ready they signal with a smell. I was human, so I figured that my come would have to be the trigger. I already had the plug because I hoped one day we would get to this. I’m glad I had it since you're much bigger than I thought.” Sam grins at Dean’s insulted look.

“I’ll ignore that and just be glad you had a plan. I couldn’t get myself to do that to you. I still feel guilty.” Dean frowns because that feeling is fading. This might have been the catalyst that is making him go all wolf.

“Don’t worry, we' re in this together. Now we need a plan for where to go next.” Sam is already working things out and Dean shakes his head.

“Let’s just enjoy this for now Sweetheart .” Dean leans in, sucking and flicking his tongue over Sam’s mark. 

Dean lets go of Sam and they share a tender kiss, holding each other before drifting off to sleep.

Dean wakes up first and he is hungry. It’s the middle of the next day and he looks at Sam as he lay sleeping, looking so handsome. Dean’s knot has gone down, so he slips out of Sam. They need to feed and Dean wants to show Sam how to hunt, so he starts off with animal hearts, not human. Dean takes a quick shower listening to Sam sleep and he is done and dressing when he finally hears Sam waking up. Dean grins and heads out to greet his mate.

Sam is rubbing his eyes and could hear Dean in the bathroom. Seeing Dean all clean and smelling great makes Sam’s heart beat faster. Sam’s stomach feels very empty and it growls as he smiles at Dean.

“Eating is the first thing on the agenda. Let’s hunt.” Dean’s grin shows his fangs just peeking out and Sam shudders. Sam loves it when Dean shows his excitement.

Sam uses the bathroom and cleans up before they head out. Dean waits until he hears no movement outside. Dean doesn’t want to be spotted by hunters or even casual passersby. They sneak out and walk towards the woods just behind the motel. Once in the treeline Dean goes to all fours and sniffs around, finding the scent of a deer and he heads out after it. Sam follows Dean on two legs and still goes pretty fast. He smells animals, but he isn’t sure what scent Dean locked onto. Dean stops suddenly and crouches down. Sam follows suit and sucks in a quiet breath as he sees a deer in the clearing two hundred feet ahead. The wind is blowing towards them so the deer can’t smell them yet. Sam is drooling and he would have run straight to the deer, but Dean grabs his arm. Another deer steps out from behind the first and now Sam understands. Dean points to the first deer and then himself and Sam nods.

Sam waits for Dean to take off and when he does Sam charges after the deer and with his speed he pounces on it, holding it down. He doesn’t have claws right now so he snaps the deer’s neck as he hears Dean growling and munching on the deer he caught. Sam watches Dean eat and it hits him. They can eat animal hearts. Sam hadn’t even thought of what to do for food yet. Sam waits and when Dean sits back, he gets his attention.

“Can you help me?” Sam points to his deer then holds up his clawless hands. Dean nods and goes to rip open the deer’s chest for Sam. Sam reaches in and rips out the heart and bites into it. Sam eats it in a few bites, loving the feel of the warm meat in his mouth. It tastes good and Sam is glad. Sam never wanted to kill humans so this is a good way to go. Dean watches Sam and is glad he went along with this. Dean is glad they agree about not killing humans. 

“Let’s find a stream and get clean.” Dean sniffs and heads off towards a small stream. They both rinse themselves off and then head off to find a place to hole up for a while. There is much to discuss about how to live now. Dean is relieved to not be alone and even happier that Sam is his mate.


	6. What now?

Bobby is standing in a motel room, looking around. They were here, he can feel it. One of the beds has puncture wounds and a little blood on the sheets. Bobby doesn’t think Dean would hurt Sam, but he doesn’t know for sure. With Dean being a were he can travel by forest too, so that needs to be the next place to look. Bobby was angry when they took off but then it hit him. He is a hunter. Dean is a were and he would be afraid. Dean has always protected Sam, so that was his priority in a panic situation. 

Bobby walks out, closing the door, and heads to the edge of the woods and he listens. He doesn’t hear much more than natural noises so he walks into it, using only his senses. He smells a coppery blood smell and he takes off after that at a run. He sees the carcasses before he gets close enough to tell it’s deer and not people. Bobby sighs and looks over the deer, noting the missing hearts. There are two deer here not one. Bobby has a scary thought that makes way too much sense. Dean might have turned Sam. Sam would want to be with him, and with their close relationship Dean might have agreed. 

Bobby stands over the deer and thinks. If they are both werewolves they can travel much faster and hide better. If they are eating animal hearts it also makes them hard to track. Bobby needs to make a decision. Will he track them down or let them go as long as they don’t kill humans? This is something he needs to think over. Bobby walks back to the motel and gets a room and some food. This is not a decision to take lightly.

Dean and Sam are holed up in the back of a deep cave. They are full and clean so it’s time to talk.

“What do we do now Dean?” Sam never thought past getting Dean to turn him.

“We need to move and find ourselves a good, safe place to call our own. We need to stick to killing and eating animals so we don’t attract any hunters. I feel the need for a pack, but I don’t think any pack will accept us.” Dean remembers the look on the faces of the Alpha’s pack. They would have let him in, but fought him the whole time.

“No packs for now until I have better control over myself. I just need you Dean.” Sam gives him a sappy grin that makes Dean puff up with pride. Sam is his mate and he is lucky to have someone so special.

“What about Bobby? He will be on our trail soon.” Dean doesn’t want to have anyone following them. Bobby is a great tracker, making him so much more dangerous than most hunters.

“We should at least write him a note so he knows we're okay. He will follow us, but I think we can stay a step ahead.” Sam doesn’t want to put Bobby in danger but he knows the old hunter won’t stop.

“I don’t know if I should risk going back to the motel. Maybe just leave a note here before we go. Bobby will find it.” Dean is feeling sleepy but they can’t wait too long to move on. He starts scratching a note into the dirt covering the cave floor. 

“Let’s go. We need to get much farther away. We can travel by night and sleep in the daytime.” Dean takes a deep breath and then walks out of the cave, Sam following close behind. They look around the area and Dean heads deeper into the forest. The darkness of night will be a good cover and they can see well in the dark. The wind on Dean’s face feels good and the sound of his mate panting right behind him sounds like freedom. 

They travel for three nights, sleeping during the day. Dean hunts for them and brings the hearts back for Sam. Sam is feeling so good, just having the basics of food and water to worry about. Not dealing with people or the rules of society. Dean misses drinking the most. He has been sober more lately than at any other time in his life. 

“We need some supplies before the full moon. I want us isolated before your first change. I know there’s a town nearby. Let’s go after the sun is up, then we can nap and wait for the moonrise.” Dean watches the pre-dawn light through the trees. He has become more in tune with the rising and setting of the sun and moon. Dean is noticing much more about his surroundings now that he is out in the wild. He doesn’t need the distractions of humanity as much. His life is pure. Hunt, eat, sleep, move on, and love his mate. Dean smiles at Sam, feeling his heart swelling.

Dean and Sam walk into the small town and head for the shops. It’s a small mountain town. Dean looks in a souvenir shop and sees that they are in Colorado. He's glad to see that they're in a big state with lots of places to lay low. They find a clothing shop and pick up a few essentials, including a backpack. Dean takes them to a camping shop so they can get basic survival gear to make camp. . Dean knows they don’t need the survival part, but it does provide them with weapons just in case they need them. The normal arsenal is in the trunk of the Impala. Dean frowns, wishing he still had his car. 

Sam and Dean stroll through the town and it feels like home. The cave they found two miles away is cozy and smells safe. Sam notices a group of people in a park listening to someone speak. He walks towards them trying to see what is going on. When he gets close enough, he realizes the leader of the group is talking like a fire and brimstone preacher. Sam looks at the people listening and he stops because all of their faces show fear. Sam looks to Dean because something here is definitely wrong.

Dean is right behind Sam and his hair is standing up. He can tell these are werewolves and they are not friendly. Dean touches Sam on the shoulder and turns to walk away. Sam follows and when they are out of earshot Dean whispers in Sam’s ear.

“They' re Weres and I don’t get a good vibe from them.” Dean frowns as he looks back at the crowd that are now looking intently at Sam and Dean.

“They are scared of their leader Dean. Can you feel it?” Sam is worried and he can see the same worry in Dean’s face.

Dean’s back is to the group and Sam can see the leader walking their way. Sam growls low in his throat and Dean turns around. Dean can sense the leader's approach and he will die to protect his mate. 

“Good Morning friends. Can I help you? I don’t remember seeing you here before. Name's Mark.” Mark holds out his hand, but his smile is fake and his eyes are burning with rage.

Dean looks at the hand and shakes it to keep the peace.

“Nice to meet you Mark. We are just walking through here. Sorry to disturb your group.” Dean is standing at his full height, trying to puff his chest up to look big. 

“No worries friend. Have a great day.” Mark winks at them and walks back. The whole group is watching them with a mixture of fear and uneasy hope. 

Dean and Sam turn and head for the edge of town. They had been noticed, and since the others are werewolves, they can now be tracked. Dean wants to get them settled in the cave and hope they are not followed. Tonight is the full moon and both of their first lunar cycles. Dean can turn whenever he chooses, but the cycle does affect Alphas too. Sam needs to have room to hunt and explore his new senses without running into humans and having temptation while he has no control.

They get back to the cave and settle in for a nap before nightfall. Dean can’t sleep even after he hears Sam’s snores. Dean could feel the rage and hate from Mark and it makes him uneasy. This is the first time they have run into a pack. Dean wants to avoid that kind of hassle. 

Dean does doze off and when he wakes up, it’s to a fanged and clawed howling Sam. Dean jumps up looking for trouble then hears Sam’s snorting laugh.

“Relax big boy. I was just excited to howl at my first moon.” Sam is smiling and he looks so handsome. Dean loves the big eyes and his fangs. It is much more of a turn on than human Sam. Sam since he isn’t an Alpha can only grown the usual fangs and claws. He doesn’t look like a wolf on all fours just a human with extra teeth.

“Let’s get out and hunt.” Dean closes his eyes and feels all the hairs on his body filling out and thickening. His fangs grow large and his claws are extending. Dean could be like a wolf on all fours but with Sam he wants to be as human looking as possible. Dean growls and howls too, hearing Sam’s howl joining his own. Opening his eyes, Dean sees Sam as his wolf self. Dean is hard immediately. His mate is beyond stunning. Dean sheds his clothes quickly and Sam does the same. 

Dean can smell Sam’s arousal and he growls, walking towards Sam, his huge cock hard and pointing at Sam.

Sam gets on all fours and growls in return. Dean kneels behind him and holds his hips sliding his cock easily inside his mate. They both grunt and growl with pleasure. Dean sets a brutal pace, fucking Sam hard and fast. They are out in the open and vulnerable. Dean wants his mate, but he doesn’t want to get caught unaware. Sam is grunting and pushing back against Dean, wanting the brutal pace. Dean feels his knot growing and Sam is groaning loving the feel of his mate’s knot. Dean’s knot is huge and he is buried deep in his mate. Dean comes hard, shivering inside Sam’s sweet heat. Dean howls and when he does Sam comes untouched on the ground as his hole milks Dean’s knot. The feeling of being joined is soothing but dangerous at the moment. Dean watches around them just in case someone stumbles upon them. Sam holds still in a daze because sex as a wolf is so much better than when he was human. Dean pulls Sam’s back against his chest and holds him tight, licking at his mark. Sam shudders and rubs his head against Dean’s mark. They are held like this for a little while until Dean’s knot goes down. 

When they separate they are both ready for food. Dean takes off from the cave running and Sam follows. Naked, they run in search of prey and here there are many animals. Now that Sam has his own claws he takes down his first kill of an elk. Sam is ripping out the heart as Dean creeps up on another elk and does the same. They eat and then head for a stream to clean up and enjoy the night. 

Dean and Sam are swimming and splashing in a stream when they hear a scream. Dean heads out after the scream but Sam stops him.

“We can’t interfere Dean. We are naked and wolfed out.” Sam doesn’t want to even go near a human heart.

“I know but I think it was a werewolf. Stay here and I’ll go check.” Dean takes off and Sam watches him go.

Sam listens for Dean and waits. He hears some footsteps and heads for a nearby tree. The footsteps stop and then start again as if searching. Sam sniffs the air and the smell is not familiar, so he waits.

Dean caught the scent and went to where he had heard the scream but found no one. He follows the scent and it is heading for Sam. Dean picks up the pace and then watches from afar as a female wolf is looking at Sam. Dean creeps up behind her and grabs her arm before she reaches Sam.

She screams and Dean puts a finger to his lips.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Dean speaks low and commandingly to the small blonde.

“Just a scout. Our leader wanted you found.” She is not making eye contact and that’s good. She respects Dean.

“You found me. What does he want?” Dean is hoping Sam will stay out of sight for now.

“He doesn’t like competition. You're an Alpha, right?” She darts her eyes up to his for a moment then looks down to the ground.

“I am. I have a mate and we don’t want trouble.” Dean is glad she is docile but what does he do about Mark ?

“He wants you both dead. He’s a mean son of a bitch.” She turns her head, showing a bruise on her neck.

Dean growls and she shrinks. 

“Why did he hurt you?” Dean is angry that this guy is hurting people under his power.

“He likes to make us beg. Beg for his mercy, or his protection. Most think he is good for us, but I know better.” She is shaking now and Dean feels a spark burning deep inside of him. . This asshole needs to be stopped.

“What’s your name?” Dean lets go of her arm and tips her chin up to meet his eyes.

“Sarah.” She whispers it as if it will bring her leader on her immediately.

“Well Sarah, I don’t know what to tell you. I am new to this whole werewolf thing and I don’t like politics.” Dean wishes he could protect them, but they need to stand on their own. He can’t save the whole world.

“I know. Just don’t roam too far and sit tight wherever you are calling home. He won’t make a move until he is sure of the outcome. If you ask me you should move on.” Sarah looks at Dean with pleading eyes that say the exact opposite. Dean nods and Sarah takes off.

Sam comes out of hiding and goes to Dean’s side.  
“That asshole is hurting them.” Sam’s anger is pouring off of him and ramping up Dean’s anger.

“I know, but should we start a war for a few werewolves we don't know?” Dean’s body says yes but his brain says no. He can’t risk Sam like this just when they are figuring everything out.

Sam looks at Dean, seeing his mate and a wise werewolf. They need to not get involved as long as they are not targets. 

“Let’s just make it through this week and see where it goes.” Sam smiles at Dean and they head back for the cave.

Dean and Sam get dressed and sit looking at the stars. Without the light pollution it is so much more beautiful out here. They watch the stars overhead for a few hours until they feel the sun rising. Sam and Dean fall asleep curled up on the floor of their cave. If they were not in love and newly made werewolves they might have felt the eyes watching them. Mark is watching them and feeling a dark hatred deep in his heart. He waits until dawn and leaves to go back to his pack. Somehow he will get rid of these fresh made werewolves.


	7. Estes Park Home

Dean is sitting at the mouth of their cave watching the area for intruders. Dean has never been able to shake his hunter instincts which called to him to watch their surroundings. It has been handy because ever since the first full moon they have been sensing other Weres in their area. No one besides Sarah has made contact. Dean doesn’t feel threatened, but he feels like they are being watched for a purpose. 

Sam has been having the time of his life, feeling free of all his past problems. He loves being a werewolf. Sam enjoys hunting for food and following scents. He doesn’t miss the trappings of modern life that he left behind. They do have cell phones, but more for emergencies and to not lose touch with the outside world. Sam misses hunting monsters though. The feeling he got from saving someone is a high he doesn’t get anymore. Sam wishes they would go after the pack leader Mark. Sam is young and wanting a challenge to test out his skills. He also knows he isn’t the Alpha and Dean would never let him fight for dominance. Sam is out hunting for dinner when he comes across another werewolf hiding and crying. It isn’t Sarah, but it is someone Sam recognizes from the park.

Sam walks up, making noise to get her attention. She looks up like a deer in the headlights, freezing.

“It’s okay, I just want to help.” Sam stays where he is, letting her have space. She is shivering and Sam feels his anger building.

“I saw you at the park. Please just leave me alone.” She is fidgeting and her eyes are darting around as if looking for a safe way to escape.

“I know. My Alpha and I saw you too. Just tell me your name.” Sam sits down on the ground watching her. 

“Becky. I’m Becky. Please don’t hurt me.” Becky has her eyes closed tight, tears slipping out.

“I won’t hurt you. Just tell me why you're so scared.” Sam’s feels rage and sorrow warring for space in his heart. He wants to help her and make her feel better. Sam doesn’t know much about pack dynamics, but he hopes he isn’t overstepping his bounds as an outsider.

“I can’t. I have to go. Please just leave.” Becky stands up and tries to walk. Her knee buckles and she falls down, crying harder and curling into a ball.

Sam sees that she has a bite mark on her thigh. It isn’t bleeding much but it makes it hard for her to walk. Sam can’t take it anymore and slowly walks over to Becky .

“Please let me take you to my cave to treat your wound. No more questions, just help okay?” Sam will pick her up and take her no matter what, but he wants her to feel like she has a choice.

Becky nods and Sam easily lifts her up . She is a tiny thing and weighs nothing at all. He takes off carrying her and watching around them for any other werewolves. Sam doesn’t see any, but when he gets close to the cave he sees Dean tilting his head and scenting the air. Dean runs out and Sam nods to her leg. Dean sees the blood. He nods and they go inside. Dean gets their first aid kit. Sam lays Becky on his blanket and then goes to the cave opening to watch for anyone that may have followed them.

“Hey, can I have a look at that?” Dean squats next to Becky and when she nods, he cuts open the leggings she is wearing and looks over the wound. Dean sucks in his breath and almost lets out a growl. He doesn’t want to scare her so he just shakes in rage.

“Alpha, you’re an Alpha.” Becky is trying not to stare at Dean and it is almost comical. Her eyes are wide and darting, but her face is glowing with awe.

“Yes, what’s your name?” Dean is pouring some water over the wound to help clean up the dried blood. 

“I’m Becky. I can’t be seen with you.” Becky is terrified now. She is the mate of Mark and this is a very dangerous place for her to be.

“Why not?” Dean is worried now. She is shivering hard and he is sensing something else in her. He is not sure what to think.

“Mark is my mate. I got hurt for even trying to scout around your cave. He is worried that I will leave him. In my condition I would never do that but he is in a jealous rage.”

Dean realizes what he was sensing and it hits him like a punch to the gut. This monster hurt a pregnant mate. Dean stands up and backs away, needing to stop the howl that is threatening to explode out of him. The sun will set soon and in this emotional state he might do something he will regret. Dean closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths. Becky is watching him in a panic. Sam walks back to them, sensing Dean’s anger. Sam squats next to her and keeps bandaging her up. Her wound should heal quickly, but at least this way it won’t be bleeding everywhere.

“Don’t mind him, he gets emotional. You need to relax for a bit. The moon will rise and you probably need to be back with your pack.” Sam finishes bandaging her and watches Becky try to relax, but she can’t stop staring at Dean.

Dean has his back turned because his fangs popped out in his rage and he wants to have them gone before talking to Becky again. Dean knows he was put on this Earth to hunt monsters. Even if he now is one himself, he can still help those who can’t help themselves. Dean vows to himself that Mark needs to be challenged. He isn’t sure he is ready for a pack, but from the few werewolves he met they are good and living in fear. 

Sam goes to Dean and touches his shoulder. Dean turns and pulls Sam in for a hug. They hold each other tight and Sam sighs in happiness. Whenever Dean touches him it’s like a warm wave of happiness rushes over him. They are bonded deeply from this process and it’s more beautiful and joyful than anything else in Sam’s life has ever been. Dean pulls back and kisses Sam gently. They hear a gasp and turn to see Becky beaming at them.

“You’re mated. What a relief.” Becky is smiling and rubbing her belly.

“Yes, and I am guessing that makes you happy because we aren’t here to breed with you?” Dean smiles at her and squats beside her. 

“Oh yes. Mark thought you were two lone wolves looking to take over his territory.” Becky is relieved and stands up slowly, looking a little dizzy.

“Whoa there. Do you need some food? That wound must be hard on your body right now.” Dean smiles sweetly and watches her nod, looking away in shame.

Sam goes to their cooler and pulls out a stag's heart . 

“Please eat, and then if you feel up to it, head back.” Dean watches her hesitantly take the heart then just tear into it. She is very hungry and Dean feels another burst of anger.

Becky hugs Dean, and then Sam before limping away. She can only hope Mark wasn’t out looking for her.

Dean turns to Sam after she is gone, looking ready to kill.

“She’s pregnant Sam. That fucking asshole is hurting her while she is pregnant.” Dean stalks around the cave growling and wishing he had things to break.

Sam stares with an open mouth. His rage is cold and all he wants to do is go rip this Mark guy limb from limb. Sam heads for the opening ready to do just that when Dean hugs him from behind.

“Don’t. That is what he wants. He wants you in a rage and not thinking. Calm down. We need to figure this out just like we used to do.” Dean feels Sam relax and lets him go.

“Fine, but this all ends with him dead. He is hurting his people. I am pretty sure he did that before we showed up.” Sam walks away to sit and watch the darkness gathering outside. Tonight they will hunt and so help him Sam will kill Mark if he finds him.

Dean is sure Sam will calm down, but he needs to have a plan just in case Sam decides to go off on his own.

They have no more run-ins with the pack for the rest of the lunar cycle. Sam is disappointed, but also relieved they didn’t have any conflict while he is still learning about his abilities. Dean is glad because he doesn’t know what they should do about Mark. He needs to be challenged, but is he or Sam ready for the responsibilities of a pack? Dean wishes they had Bobby around to get more lore about werewolves. They don’t have any of their own stuff and no laptops on which to do research . With Becky being pregnant, if they take over will it be their responsibility to raise the pup? Dean and Sam are committed to one another and if they take over the pack will Dean be expected to breed with the females? 

Dean picks up his cell after several days of thinking about it and calls Bobby.

“Who is this?” Bobby’s gruff voice comes over the line.

“It’s Dean, Bobby. I need to talk to you.” Dean waits holding his breath. Sam is out hunting and he hopes Sam doesn’t come back too soon.

“Where are you boy? Is Sam okay?” Bobby sounds relieved and sad.

“I can’t say, but we are both okay. I need your help on some research. We don’t have a library here.” Dean wishes he could hug Bobby again but that is a dangerous thought.

“I see. Is Sam turned?” Bobby has to ask.

“Yes, and mated.” Dean hopes that last bit of information isn’t probed. 

“Well, as long as it was his choice. You two idjits were always closer than I could ever understand.” Bobby sounds sad again, but with a note of resignation in his voice.

“It was his choice. I wish all of this never happened but we are trying our best to do good.” Dean feels tears prick his eyes. This almost feels like a goodbye and he doesn’t want that.

“I saw that you were eating deer hearts. That's good for now. When you went through your first cycle you didn’t switch to human, did you?” Bobby sounds upset and Dean isn’t sure why.

“Of course not. That is something I never want to do. Why do you ask?” Dean feels a cold sweat break out on his back.

“Dean, I think you boys are in Colorado and there are bodies dropping in a town called Estes Park.” Bobby’s voice is cold now and Dean is full of fury.

“Come and see Bobby.” Dean hangs up. He is sure that Mark is behind this. The last ditch effort to sick hunters on them. Dean didn’t want to explain over the phone and he is sure Bobby was ready to head that way before he called. Now at least Bobby will be here and maybe they can have a talk.

Sam walks up to Dean and turns him around, blood dripping down his face.

“I found a body outside.” Sam is pale and Dean is in a panic. 

“Sam, what did you do?” Dean holds Sam looking in his eyes, hoping he is wrong.


	8. Bobby

Bobby hangs up his phone with a sigh after talking to Dean . He doesn’t know what he will be walking into, but he knows Dean and Sam enough to know they would admit it if they were to blame for the body count. There might be a situation going on that he needs more information about. Bobby had read about the bodies in Colorado and now that he talked to Dean, he needs to talk to other hunters in the area. Bobby picks up his phone and calls his contacts in and near Colorado. It takes him several hours, but he gets information that there is a pack out there that hasn’t bothered the locals. A hunter named Steve had tracked a member a few years ago. Steve said they were not eating human hearts. Steve lost the pack before he could investigate further, but it was a place he kept his eye on. 

Steve told Bobby that he had three bodies, all with missing hearts. It is being looked at as a serial killer and the locals are scared. Steve doesn’t know about Sam and Dean. No other hunters know they are now werewolves. Bobby just put out they went missing on a hunt. No one else has seen them and Bobby was very glad to hear Dean’s voice.

Bobby told Steve he wanted to be with him on this hunt and Steve said he would try to hold off and wait for him. But if any more bodies dropped he would have to make his move. Bobby was already packed and he hopped in the car. He isn’t too far from Colorado. Bobby will drive overnight and hope he’s in time.

Dean smells Sam and realizes the blood is not human. Sam looks very confused.

“Found a body. It was next to the cave. It’s pretty fresh.” Sam takes Dean to the corpse and Dean picks it up, quickly taking it inside . 

Dean isn’t sure what is more disturbing. Someone dropped a body by them without them noticing or the fact that they are being framed for the murder.

Dean starts a fire. It's probably a good idea to burn the body so there isn’t any evidence.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam doesn’t understand.

“We need to burn it.” Dean adds some wood to the growing flames. Bobby is coming and if there is any evidence around them they might not get a chance to explain.

“Why?” Sam is alarmed and confused.

“I called Bobby. There are other bodies and I'm sure Mark is behind this. He wants us gone and hunters are his cowardly way of getting someone else to do his dirty work.” Dean is getting angrier the more he thinks about it. Mark has brought hunters down on them, and even if he thinks he can pin it on them, he might be found out as well. How can he risk his pack just to get rid of them?

Sam grits his teeth and growls. Bobby must be on his way. What are they going to do?

“Why did you call him?” Sam needs to be distracted before he goes crazy and finds Mark himself.

“I wanted to get some information. We never really dug too much into pack life. I want to find out the dynamics and what I might need to do if we take over that pack.” Dean is thinking of what they can do to protect themselves when he suddenly feels hands on his chest and he is shoved backward.

“What?! You never talked to me about this. How can you be so sure I would want to go along with any of this?” Sam is pissed and he stalks away from Dean before he does something too far over the line.

“Whoa Sammy. Calm down. What are you so mad about?” Dean is surprised by Sam’s anger.

“Did you ever think that maybe I might have a say in the things we do? I may be your mate, but I am not your slave. This needs to be a partnership Dean.” Sam can’t believe Dean would just expect him to go along with whatever half-baked plan he comes up with.

Dean looks at Sam open-mouthed and the thought of ‘That’s what Dad had to deal with’ crossed his mind. Dean realizes he hadn’t said a word to Sam and that is just plain stupid. Dean would be pissed if Sam did that to him.

“Sam, please stop and look at me.” Dean goes to Sam, holding him gently by the shoulders. Sam stops and looks at Dean, but his face is sad.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think at all. We are a partnership, not just brothers. You deserve to be in on any decisions.” Dean kisses Sam lightly, but with all the love he can throw into it.

Sam sighs against Dean's lips. The touch of his mate is a very calming thing. Sam pulls back first, and then pulls Dean in for a hard hug. A few minutes later Dean’s soft voice is in his ear.

“You are the most important person in my life. I think we need to talk about what we' re going to do about Mark.” Dean is trying to hold off the feeling growing in him to fuck Sam’s brains out. They are in danger and now isn’t the time for distractions.  
Sam chuckles as he feels Dean’s cock hard against his leg. 

“Hey big guy. I don’t think we have time.” Sam steps back grinning at Dean.

“I know. Just having you near me does that.” Dean grins back and then turns to do some deep breathing.

“Dean, I think we need to talk to Bobby before even thinking about taking out Mark.” Sam sees relaxation in Dean’s back.

“Yes we do. I was thinking that if a hunter takes out Mark, then we don’t look like we are trying to take over. The pack then also has the choice to have someone else take over.” Dean had been worried about how taking out Mark would look to the pack. He doesn’t want the pack to think they are anything like Mark.

“That sounds good. We just have to hope that Bobby will believe us and that no other hunter get to us first. Let’s burn the body.” Sam doesn’t like disposing of a body like this in their home, but it has to be done before a hunter finds them.

Dean nods and they set up a makeshift hunter's funeral over the fire. It takes several hours to get it down to bones. They let it cool off and then bury the bones deep in the cave. Even if someone finds it, they won’t know it was human, and they should assume it was an animal kill.

Mark is pacing the abandoned home where the pack lives. He sent out scouts an hour ago to watch the werewolf brother's den. The dead body they put by the cave should be hidden well enough. Mark sent someone into town to tell the local sheriff that someone was missing in that area. Mark is sure that this plan of his will succeed. 

The pack is cowering in another room, distressed by his anger. They mostly live in fear and that is how Mark likes it. If they are afraid of him, they don't question him. Even that bitch of his, pregnant with his pup, doesn’t talk back anymore. Since the last time he had bitten her, she was being good. 

Mark had never intended to be a pack leader. His father died by hunter ten years ago and everyone looked to him for answers. His mother was the only one to raise any objections to him being a leader. She was so upset about losing his Dad that she just wanted to leave the area. She had sensed the cruelty in Mark and was afraid of what he might do if given enough power. Mark was so furious about his father’s death that he just wanted to tear apart any hunter he saw. It was the anger over his father’s death that kept him going. 

The first few years Mark was a good leader and took care of the pack. He was a little reckless, but did nothing that harmed anyone. Then he had chosen a mate from among the pack. While he was trying to get her marked and claimed she got angry. He didn’t think it was necessary to ask the female if she wanted to be his mate. Mary fought back so hard that he had to knock her out to get her knotted and marked. When she came to and realized what had happened, she took off in the middle of the night never to be seen again. Mark flew into a rage and took it out on the pack. After that he used fear and intimidation to keep the pack in line . 

Mary was well respected and her disappearance was hard on everyone. Mark didn’t tell anyone what happened so it looked like she was out hunting and maybe died by a hunter’s hand. That was the only reason the pack didn’t kill him. If they knew what had happened he would have been shunned or killed. Mating is a deep bond, not to be taken lightly. Mark had never learned that, or many other things about being a leader.

Mark stopped pacing when he heard footsteps. Finally someone is back.

A small male stepped into the room, his eyes on the floor, looking very scared.

“What did you see?” Mark walks up to the male, towering over him.

“Nothing Master . There was nothing there. They had a fire going brightly, but I didn’t see anything else.” The male is shivering hard, waiting for Mark to hit him.

“What?! Don, what do you mean nothing? The body was there. I know because I placed it there myself.” Mark is hoping this little idiot was just looking in the wrong place. This can’t go wrong again.

“I looked everywhere. No body. I found blood, but no body. The brothers were taking turns patrolling the area so I couldn’t stay too close.” Don is sure he will be killed. Mark is getting increasingly erratic and someone will surely die soon.

Mark howls in rage and picks Don up by the neck, throwing him across the room. Don lands with a thump and is knocked out cold. Mark stalks the room, picking things up and throwing them. He breaks many things before he eventually sits on the floor, panting. The pack are in the other room, huddled together and trying to ignore the raging. If anyone makes a sound, he will take his frustrations out on them.

Sarah and Becky are holding each other and wishing they were anywhere else. They had managed to keep their interactions with the brothers secret. Becky had taken off the bandages before going back to the pack. They smelled something different, but no one questioned it. They had all smelled the brothers scent before so it was everywhere around them. Sarah had spoken to Becky when Mark was watching the brothers. They agreed that the brothers were kind and might be safe. Sarah had suggested they take a message to the brothers to warn them about Mark’s plans to kill humans. Becky said it was too dangerous and now she is sure she was right. Mark would kill them if he found them there.

Mark gets up and decides he needs to go into town to find one more victim. It will also give him a chance to see if any hunters are poking around yet. If so, Mark can lead them right to the brothers. Smiling a cold smile, he walks into the room where his pack is waiting.

“I’m heading into town again. No one leaves. If any other scouts come back, tell them to stay here. I will finish this myself once and for all.” Mark stalks out, slamming the door behind him, and everyone sighs in relief. 

Bobby and Steve are in the local sheriff’s office doing the whole FBI spiel and getting descriptions of any strangers in town. Sam and Dean are described as showing up about a month ago and buying supplies. They were camping in the woods and no one had seen them in a while. There were also descriptions of a group of people that came into town every other week to hold a meeting in the park. The leader of the group always seemed to be angry and the others in the group never spoke to the locals. Everyone assumed it was a church cult that lived in the woods. 

Bobby is concerned because it sounded like a pack. Maybe Sam and Dean are clean. There is no way to know for sure without investigating this group. As Bobby and Steve leave the station they see a tall, blond man walking towards them. 

“Hey, are you guys officers?” Mark knows hunters when he sees them. They all like to play dress up, but the suits are mostly the same. 

“Federal Agents, Sir. Can we help you?” Bobby shows him the badge and watches the evil grin spread across his face.

“Yes, I was out in the woods and came across a body. It was awful and I wanted to report it to the sheriff.” Mark hopes to get the brother’s killed and kill a couple of hunters for vengeance sake.

“No need. We can come out to take a look. What was your name? I’m Agent Bachman.” Bobby holds out a hand for a handshake and has a silver coin in his palm, just in case.

“I’m Mark.” Mark reaches out and when his hand makes contact with the coin he hisses and steps back, holding his smoking palm.

Bobby looks around and no one is watching them yet. Bobby turns his head back and Mark is gone. He took off so fast they didn’t see which way he went. Bobby sighs and they head to the car for more weapons and ammo. This is going to get messy.


	9. Death and New Beginnings

Dean’s phone is buzzing away and it wakes him up. Sam is on patrol and Dean is groggy from so little sleep. Looking at the phone, he recognizes Bobby’s number.

“Bobby, what’s up?” Dean is on alert because Bobby is probably here looking for them.

“I ran into Mark in town. He seems like a peach.” Bobby’s voice is sarcastic and Dean sighs. Looks like Bobby might believe they are not involved.

“He’s trouble Bobby. You need to watch out.” Dean knows Bobby can take care of himself, but this guy is dangerous.

“I know. We asked around town about him and they are all afraid of him. The locals say he grew up out in those woods. His parents disappeared and he became different. They thought there was a church cult out there, but I'm guessing it’s just a pack.” Bobby is worried for the boys. This guy was desperate enough to bring hunters down on all of them . He might do anything.

“Yeah, they are all abused by him. He has a pregnant mate and he was biting her.” Dean’s voice is raw and angry. 

“I’m not surprised. He sounds like a monster, Dean.” Bobby just can’t bring himself to think of Sam and Dean as monsters. They were good humans and he hopes they're good werewolves too.

“Do you have a partner on this hunt?” Dean wants to know if they need to hide from anyone else.  
“Yes, my buddy Steve is here. Just stay out of sight. If you can give me coordinates to their den we can take it from here.” Bobby doesn’t want them involved just in case they are recognized by Steve.

“I can, but my guess is he will be hanging around us trying to bring you here. Just be on alert. I’ll text you the coordinates. I miss you Bobby.” Dean couldn’t stand it if Bobby never saw them again. He is all Sam and Dean have left.

“I know Son . Just keep out of the way.” Bobby disconnects the call,, hanging his head. His hunter side says they need to be put down. His heart is prickly, but these boys are a part of him. For now Bobby needs to concentrate on this hunt. It seems more important right now to take out this rogue werewolf.

Dean looks at his phone, a tear running down his cheek. Why did this have to happen? Dean knows he bugged his Dad to let Dean hunt with him. John knew the dangers and took his son with him anyway. Now Dean and Sam are close to losing everything. 

Dean wipes away his tear and texts Bobby the coordinates. Now if only Sam would come back with good news.

Sam is running at high speed towards their den. He is hoping he will make it in time. He found Becky's body nailed to a tree in the forest. There was one word on the bark above her head. ‘Run.’ Sam has no idea what Mark has planned, but he is sure Dean is in danger. Mark killed his mate. How psychotic is he that he is willing to kill a pup just to get Sam and Dean killed. Sam’s heart is in his throat as the sun is setting. 

Dean is squatting, watching the sunset, when he hears running feet and Sam bursts through the brush, his eyes wild and his hands bloody.

Dean stood shocked and just before Sam can get to the cave opening Mark bursts out of the bushes tackling Sam to the ground.

Dean launches forward, his fangs and claws extended. He is growling as he barrels into Mark with all of his body weight. Sam had curled into a ball so Dean was able to grab Mark and pull him away. Mark growls at Dean, hitting him with elbows to the ribs as Dean digs his claws into Mark’s shoulders. Mark howls, but pulls away when Dean let go in pain from his ribs being bruised. Mark stands, backing away, his shoulders dripping blood.

“You two need to die. You don’t belong here. How dare you interfere with my business.” Mark is pacing, watching Dean and Sam for any signs of them rushing him.

“What business? Your people need a real leader, not some psycho.” Dean is pissed, but he doesn’t the worst of it yet.

“You touched Becky. She’s mine!” Mark is screaming, his veins bulging.

“You killed her you monster. She was pregnant! How could you?!” Sam can’t believe the balls on this asshole.

Mark's face registers shock and then he turns and bolts . Dean turns to Sam because he can’t be right. How could Becky be dead? She was just a little malnourished.

“He nailed her to a fucking tree Dean. She was alive when I found her. I tried to help but she was almost gone. She just cried and then went still. He wrote ‘Run’ on the bark above her head.” Sam dissolves into tears. Dean holds him close and tries to be calm, but he wants to tear Mark apart. 

Bobby and Steve are stalking through the forest. Their guns are out and they're listening for any sound. They are nearing the area where the coordinates are, but they don’t hear anything. Then suddenly, they hear running feet and they stop behind a tree, hoping they are downwind.

Mark is so blind with rage he doesn’t hear or see anything. He stalks into the house where the pack is hiding, and they can tell in an instant Mark is out of his head. They don't move, trying not to do anything to provoke him.

Mark begins destroying everything he can get his hands on. Once he starts, Sarah starts taking other pack members to the hollowed out hidey hole they have been making under the floor. They know now it’s time for hiding. Most of the pack makes it before he starts looking around for them. Sarah moves them to a different room to wait for his arrival. 

Mark bursts in, looking around and then he sees Sarah.

“YOU!! Did you know about Becky??” Mark stalks over, grabbing Sarah’s arm and hauling her up to stand in front of him.

“Know what Master ?” Sarah keeps her eyes down, shaking all over.

Mark smacks her across the face, splitting her lip and still she looks down.

“Being pregnant, you stupid bitch.” Mark is in her face growling and he can see that she did know and he throws her to the floor, kicking her in the ribs.

Sarah is crying as she lays there. She smelled blood on Mark and it smells like Becky. What did he do this time?

Mark roars at the ceiling as he paces. His first pup and that stupid bitch didn’t tell him. How did they know? 

Bobby and Steve heard all the yelling and they are pretty sure if they don’t kill this guy quickly, this could turn out much worse. Bobby convinced Steve that Mark had human captives in the house, so they creep up to the window. Just out of the light, but they can see into the room as Mark paces past the window. Bobby raises his rifle and sights on Mark as he stops. Steve sights up too, just in case. But seconds later Bobby pops off two shots, one to break the window and the second hitting Mark in the head. Mark crumples out of sight and Bobby and Steve run for the front door. 

Sarah heard the shots and took off for the remaining pack members, covering them with her body. The front door bursts open and in come two men with guns. She holds up her hands, crying, and they kneel down close to her, checking her for injuries.

“You okay in here?” Bobby is looking over the survivors and they are all sick and scared. Bobby is angry all over again. This guy was abusing this whole pack. If Bobby can make sure none of them were involved, then maybe he can get away with letting them live. 

Steve is checking on the others when Bobby’s phone vibrates. He looks and sees it's Dean asking if he’s okay. Bobby texts back 'yes. Mark dead.' Bobby looks up when the female that was bleeding touches his shoulder timidly.

“Sir, we have hidden some of our people. Can I let them out?” Sarah darts her eyes up to watch them for movement or anger.

“Yes, of course. Just get them gathered in a room that we can do first aid in.” Sarah nods and goes off to find her people.

Later that night, after Bobby and Steve got the whole story, it looks like some of the pack are humans. They were kidnapped from the town and held as back up food. Mark was a bad hunter and he didn’t want to turn more people. That was lucky because it helped Bobby and Steve to return them to their homes.

Sam and Dean went to the den after Bobby and Steve left. They talked with the other pack members, treated them for any injuries and made sure they were fed. . It took a couple of days for the other members to calm down and relax while having the brothers around. They all helped to get Becky down from the tree and bury her with funeral-like services. Sarah talked about her and cried about her losing her life and that of her pup. They all mourned her. Sam and Dean stayed back at the house while that happened. They didn’t want to intrude on the pack's grieving. 

Bobby and Steve parted ways, pleased that they got the werewolf. Bobby stayed in the area waiting to hear from Dean. They needed to talk. Bobby got a text that they were dealing with the pack and would want to meet up in a couple more days. Bobby settled in and thought about what to do.

Sam and Dean gathered the pack four days after the attack. Sam stood behind Dean while he addressed the pack.

“I know we are strangers here. My name is Dean Winchester and this is my mate Sam. We are here only to live as hunters of animals. I don’t know what you’re used to, but we want to live at peace with humans. I don’t think it’s my right to take over your pack, but I want to help you find a new leader that will treat you well. If you would rather do that by yourselves then I understand, and we will leave you alone. I think you should take a few days to talk it over. I think most of you know where we are so you can come give us your answer when you’re ready.” Dean made eye contact with everyone and gave them gentle smiles. He sees a lot of mistrust, but he understands. Sarah stands up and walks up to him.

“We do need time to talk things over, but we want to thank you for trying to help us. You didn’t have to and you were in danger too. I’ll be bringing you our decision soon.” Sarah hugs Dean gently and blushes a little at Sam as if apologizing. Sam smiles at her and they both leave the house, heading for the cave.

They are both quiet on the way back and Dean starts a fire to warm them up. . Sam goes out to hunt. Dean is so much more at peace with a win under their belt. Even if they didn’t take him out themselves, a bad werewolf was put down. It reminds him they need to keep eating animal hearts and stay safe. Dean still isn’t sure he wants to take over this pack even just temporarily. They all looked to him for safety and he couldn’t even keep Sam safe. Dean sighed and looked into the flames. He offered, so he needs to put on his big boy britches and do his job. The only thing still bugging Dean is what will they do about breeding? There weren't any young kids in the pack. What if Sarah wants to breed? Dean doesn’t even hear Sam come back until a heart shows up in his field of vision. Sam hands it to Dean. 

Dean takes the heart and enjoys it while Sam does the same. When they are done, they head out for a swim in the nearby cold spring . Sam is watching all the weight settling on Dean’s shoulders. Sam can always tell when Dean is beating himself up. Dean gets quiet and Sam needs to let off some steam after this high intensity time. Sam swims up behind Dean and pulls him into a hug, holding Dean against his chest.

Dean sighs and puts his head on Sam’s shoulder, loving the feel of his warm mate against him. Closing his eyes, Dean lets some of the tension flow away with the water. Dean’s eyes fly open when he feels something very warm and hard against his butt. 

“We need to get home.” Dean growls softly. The need to be inside Sam is intense.

“No. Here , please.” The quiet desperation in Sam’s voice makes Dean nod. They stand up and walk to the grass next to the stream. 

Dean lays in the grass, his cock hard and laying against his stomach. Sam straddles him, watching the water dripping off Dean’s chest. Sam is so hard and his long cock is dripping onto Dean’s stomach as he lowers himself onto Dean’s thick cock. Sam groans as he’s filled up with his mate's cock. Dean is biting his lip, holding still while Sam adjusts. . Sam groans and pinches Dean’s nipple. Dean gasps and lets out a moan. 

Dean grabs Sam’s hips, caressing the gentle curves of his mate. Sam moans and rises up, feeling the slick slide of Dean’s wet skin against his. Sam feels as if they are alone in a bubble of warm happiness. Dean watches Sam’s face glowing with lust and he moans just from the sight of his mate. Sam lowers himself back down, concentrating on Dean’s touch. Dean watches as Sam rides him slowly and deeply. Sam feels a tingle in his skin as if all his hairs are standing on end. Dean sits up, pulling Sam’s chest to his, shifting Sam’s position and pushing Dean’s cock deeper. Sam groans and nips at Dean’s plump lips, making Dean growl. 

Dean can’t hold back any longer. He lifts Sam off his cock for a moment, cradling Sam’s body in his arms before laying Sam gently onto his back . Rolling Sam’s knees to his chest, Dean slams home deep inside Sam. Sam is growling and grinning at Dean while Dean pounds him fast and hard. Sam loves the feeling of Dean fucking him. Sam is moaning, tossing his head while Dean watches Sam fall apart. Dean feels his orgasm building and his knot is growing fast. Sam cries out as the knot spreads him wide and he comes all over his own stomach and chest. Dean growls and bends down, latching onto Sam’s mark and sucking hard as he comes deep inside his mate. Sam groans and latches on to Dean’s mark. They both suck and lick, feeling the waves of love roll over them . They are one together and it is a feeling like nothing they have ever felt before becoming mates. 

Like waking up from a dream, Dean lets go of Sam and sits up, smiling. Sam looks drunk and flushed. Dean traces Sam’s face with his finger.

“I love you so much.” Dean’s voice is raspy and his eyes prick with tears. 

“I love you too. Just remember, you're a good person. I know we’re werewolves now, but you don’t stop being good just because we changed. Your heart is still the same.” Sam grins as he watches Dean think about that. Dean sometimes needs a little guidance to feel good about himself. So much of their lives has been uncertain. 

Dean sighs as his knot deflates and he pulls slowly out of Sam. He loves being connected with Sam. Dean knows Sam is right and it makes him feel a little better. They get up and rinse off again in the stream before heading for the cave.

In the darkness, Sarah lets a few tears fall. She will wait to talk to them tomorrow. It’s unfair to ask Dean to mate with any of them because he and Sam are truly meant for each other. She will share that she changed her mind about the breeding when she gets back to the pack. Sarah feels like spending some quiet time in the woods, thinking about the pack's future.

The next morning Dean wakes up to a soft voice from the mouth of the cave .

“Dean? You awake? It’s Sarah.” Sarah is quietly calling out to him, because Sam is snoring like a chainsaw nearby. Dean grins at Sam before getting up and walking to Sarah.

“Hey, did you guys decide?” Dean is alert and not sure what to expect.

“Yes. We would like you to be our leader for a while, but not permanently. Most of the pack really sees me as a leader, but they want protection right now more than anything. I don’t think breeding duties would be necessary. If I take over it would be better that I was mated and bred with another male in the pack to help my position.” Sarah blushes, but smiles at Dean’s sigh of relief.

“That sounds great. I don’t mind Sam and I being protection. We can move in for a while, but give us a day to clean up around here so we don’t attract hunters.” Dean feels so free now. It’s only going to be temporary and it will give them a taste of pack life.

Sarah hugs Dean and takes off quietly. Now that things are decided Dean feels a boost in his mood. Turning, he sees Sam smiling at him.

“Someone feels better. I’m glad Sarah will be their leader.” Sam gets up, stretching, and pulls Dean in for a sweet, soft kiss. 

Dean’s phone rings and Sam sighs. Dean sees Bobby’s number and answers.  
“I’m ready to go back to work Dean. If you guys can spare me five minutes I want to talk. Can I stop by?” Bobby sounds relaxed and Dean grins.

“Yes. Do you know where we are?” Dean wants to see Bobby again so badly, even if it is to say goodbye.

“Yes, I do. Be there in twenty minutes.” Bobby hangs up and grins. He will get to see them again.

“Bobby is on his way.” Dean is grinning, but Sam is hesitant. He loves Bobby but is this safe?

Dean is already off building a fire. Sam sighs and makes sure to put a gun in the back of his pants. He won’t let them get caught without backup. 

Bobby calls out to them before coming to the cave's opening. Dean runs out and almost tackles Bobby. Bobby hugs Dean and Sam walks up, hugging Bobby next. 

“You boys look good. I think nature agrees with you.” Bobby smiles and is glad they both seem to be blossoming out here.

Dean is watching Bobby and he doesn’t feel any tension in him. 

“Thank you for helping us.” Dean wants to say so much, but Bobby doesn’t need to have more information than is safe for the pack.

“That guy was a menace to everyone. I’m glad I could keep Steve from finding you two, though.” Bobby wants to keep up the lie that they just disappeared. It’s better for everyone.

“Can we still contact you if we need our bacon saved?” Dean is sure the answer is no and that’s okay too.

“I think we are all safer if you two are just lost.” Bobby hangs his head. He would love to hear from them, but if he is in the wrong place at the wrong time someone could find them.

“Understood.” Dean nods and hugs Bobby again hard.

“We’ll miss you old man.” Sam grins and hugs Bobby too.

“Shut up idjits.” Bobby sniffles and steps back. Both boys grin with watery eyes. 

“Take care you two.” Bobby steps out of the cave and walks away. It’s the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He loves those boys like they're his own, but they are grown up now and can take care of themselves. 

Dean looks after Bobby and sighs. It has been the biggest change in their lives so far and it feels complete now. Sam walks up behind Dean and hugs him tight. They watch the sun rising and feel the heat on their skin. This is a new adventure and they are ready. As long as they are together, they can face anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this world. I might be adding on to this in the future.


End file.
